1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to digital photo frames with photographing function, and more particularly, to a digital photo frame that includes a lens module and a copy stand to enable the photo frame to directly display a photo acquired from self-photography or copy photography.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rapid development in digital technology has brought traditional photography into a new digital era, which indicates a revolution in the photography industry as well as starts a fall of traditional film photography. At the same time, quick change in digital equipments greatly changes the design of some photo-related peripheral products.
A traditional photo frame can be adapted for photos that are developed from traditional films. The traditional photo frame frames the photo for the purpose of maintaining the integrity of the photo and preventing the photo from fading by a protective glass thereof and displaying the photo through the protective glass. However, one photo frame can only display one photo at one time. To accommodate multiple valuable photos, either an enlarged photo frame or multiple photo frames are required. As currently the digital camera has come into use, it drives the versatile designs in peripheral devices for storing the photos, and accordingly different electronic photo frames have been developed for displaying digital photo data.
To convert the traditional photo into digital data for permanent preservation, digital copy photograph or digital scanning is firstly required to record the original photo in an image file format in a memory or magnetic disk. Then, the image file is transmitted to the electronic photo frame via a wire or wireless transmission, allowing the image to be displayed on the electronic photo frame to provide appreciation. In this process, the photographing or scanning equipments may be unduly complex, and the time for transmitting the image file may be unduly long. Therefore, the paper photo cannot be readily and quickly converted into a digital photo to be displayed on the electronic photo frame using the prior technology.